fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola
Viola is a fan character for Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Bio Viola is initially mentioned to have tried to recover the green dino gem under her bad side form of Trixe fighting against a mysterious boy who later appears as the Green Dino Thunder Ranger. She occasionally sits with Conner, Ethan, Isaac, Trent and Kira at school or can be seen hanging around the Cyberspace cafe with the others, usually working on some kind of schoolwork and is notably seen running off alot. This is usually when she is called in as Trixee to help out in whatever new scheme Mesogog has been working out. Viola was assigned to work for Mesogog some time before the season started, possibly a little before the school year started. She was reluctant at first but feared the others and went along with it anyway.... Viola was to appear as Trixee whenever she was called while also spying in her civilian form as Viola and was sent alongside Elsa as Principal Randall. She is sometimes shown to look to Elsa for guidance as well but Viola was not aware of Mesogog's identity as Anton Mercer until it was revealed to her later. Another she was not aware of was that it was indeed Isaac who had stolen the Green Dino Gem and that he was the Green Ranger that she was to battle. Upon knocking him out of his Ranger form, Trixee froze up unable to believe this was Isaac she was fighting. She felt bad enough that she needed to fight the other Rangers she considered her friends then but now him too. Nonetheless she continued fighting as she couldn't reveal her identity to them there. This did however slightly damage their relationship as Viola started acting even more nervous around Isaac leading him to question if she's ok, she would just state she has a lot of work and sadly afterwards watch him walk away, feel awful she had to keep her identity a secret and fight against all of them as well. Eventually as tensions rose and Elsa started thinking of turning against Mesogog, then Viola was caught in the middle as she did not know who to follow, for she feared those she works alongside to inn this case. This caused her to exert extreme stress even in the presence of her friends, further worrying them especially Isaac. They began to question Viola's trustworthiness and if her behavior might possibly be because she works for Mesogog. Isaac completely denied these claims, saying that he's known Viola for long enough to know she could never do something like that to them. Unfortunately their suspicions turned out to be true...as one day when leaving Cyberspace cafe early Isaac witnessed Trixee returning and turning back into Viola, she did not see him so she just left like usually. The next day, Viola was confused as to why the others were acting so distant to her and got worried asking Principal Randall if they might be suspicious of her identity as Trixee but Principal Randall reassured her that there's no way they could be suspicious of this. Viola is later shown to reveal her identity to everyone when she transformed alongside Elsa and left the others confused and shocked, Viola glanced at her friends and claimed it's not what they think but they wouldn't listen to her. Then later a sad Trixee continues to help Elsa out claiming that she thinks her friends don't like her anymore cause she betrayed them, then upon fighting the Rangers again she tries to get Isaac to listen to her explanation but he's clearly not interested in anything she has to say anymore, leaving Viola feeling like she lost her closest friends and they will not believe her in any way. But when Mesogog drains both of Elsa's and Trixee's powers and they end up captured by Zeltrax, Isaac does indeed show concern for Viola this time allowing her to explain herself, she tearfully explains feeling bad about what she did but that she did not want to fight against them,, only did so out of fear of the others she worked for and later when they are saved again she and Elsa watches The Rangers battle Mesogog and finally after beating Mesogog, they are all reunited though Viola is seen running off yet again but this she claims it to be for something special (The Prom). She later runs into Isaac at the Prom and they are seen dancing together happily. While she did not meet the SPD Rangers in the episode "History" she was mentioned by the SPD Rangers as they revealed to Kira, Ethan, Conner, that Isaac and Viola had gotten married in the future. Although Viola did get to meet the SPD Rangers in the episode "Wormhole" she had her memory of them erased along with the others there. Personality Viola is shown to have a very sweet and caring personality but often times slightly shy especially around Isaac as she is known to have a crush on him. Later on in the season she starts to show signs of stress and worry as well. As Trixee she displays a serious, no-nonsense personality about herself it would seem. She does show fear and respect for those she works alongside. Theme Songs *"Tiny Little Bows" - Carly Rae Jepsen *"Lightweight" - Demi Lovato *"Rain" - Katelyn Tarver *"Speechless" - Anna Margaret Gallery Visaac Cutie Piccyyy.jpeg Viola Sketch.png Trivia *Viola's counterpart is Tricky Messenger Tsuuka who makes an appearance during Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *Viola's bad side, Trixee, and Tsuuka share some similarity in appearance and outfit. Category:FCs Category:TV Show FCs